Conociendo A Esa Persona
by Vane-Namikaze
Summary: emmm... me dejaron continuarla arigatou IsaBellaE lean sus historias! el summary es de ella ¿Que hacer cuando te gusta un chico, que estudia en la misma universidad que tú, pero... No sabes ni su nombre, ni en que trimestre estudia? Para Sakura será un reto, pero que pasa cuando se te facilita conocerlo?-Hola, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.-Ella solo se paralizo... sasu/saku
1. Conociendo A Esa Persona

mmmmm... bueno tengo unas pocas cosas que decir

1° los primeros 2 capitulos que subire no son mios son de IsaBellaE una chica que me dejo continuar con su historia gracias ! IsaBellaE-chan

2° pues que es el primer fic que hago bueno continuo jejeje soy muy joven para ser abucheada por una historia

3°mmmm que... mmmm... ya n o se me ocurre nada solo decir gracias

4° ya se que mas escribir

5° naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a kishimoto-sama jejeje (eso era lo que se me ocurrio)

6° pasenla bien leyendoooooo

-¡Achuus!

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó mi amiga Hinata. Ella se preocupaba mucho por mí en esos aspectos, cuando estaba enferma o si por algún motivo no iba a clases y ella me llamaba apresuradamente.

-Si, es solo un resfrío común. –Detuve mi caminar y la tomé por los hombros. –Estoy bien, en serio, se me pasará mañana. –Le sonreí y ella hizo igual.

Estábamos yendo a clases de lenguaje. Ella y yo estudiábamos la misma carrera de Letras, a mi me apasionaba escribir, en cambio, a Hinata le fascinaba la idea de saber escribir y luego estudiar Medios Audiovisuales, ella quería ser cineasta y poder escribir sus propios guiones, claro está en que quería que yo la ayudara.

-Chicas, creí que no llegarían, estaba a punto de llamarlas. –Ino, a ella la conocimos cuando entramos a la universidad. Hinata y yo si nos conocíamos de cuando estudiábamos juntas en la secundaria.

-Es que aquí, "alguien" llegó tarde al punto de encuentro. –Yo miraba a Hinata y ella solo asentía la cabeza diciendo pequeños y rápidos "Lo siento". Ino y yo reímos por eso y nos sentamos a ver la clase.

Pasaban las horas y todavía estábamos en la clase… O sí, veo lenguaje de 7:15 hasta las 11… Sí, es un asco.

Siempre la profesora dejaba la puerta abierta, casi siempre los chicos llegaban tarde o simplemente dejaban la clase a su preferencia. A la profesora nunca le importó que los chicos salieran antes de la hora o en plena explicación.

Yo siempre había querido salirme. No es por nada, pero sus clases eran súper aburridas, o serán que son muy largas, o será la hora, bueno… Pero nunca me le he salido de clases, me ha parecido una falta de respeto a la profesora. ¿O será que le tengo lastima? Ni tanto. Hubo una clase donde no copié y lo que hizo fue agarrar mi teléfono y ver doramas.

Sí, me encantan los doramas y estaba viendo "_Manny_". A ella no le importó, pasaba por el lado y no me decía nada, pero yo me sentía culpable, pero las ganas de copiar y prestar atención, eran nulas.

8:30… No puedo creer como los minutos con esta materia sean tan lentos.

-… Y por eso es que no debe llamarse a esto una frase… -La profe seguía dando su explicación y yo copiaba. Miré a mis dos amigas interesadas en la clase, ya que la semana que venía había examen y ellas estaban un poquito mal con esta materia, mientras yo entendía a la perfección.

-Sakura, ¿No lo viste? –Me preguntó Ino.

-¿A quien?

-Al bello, acabó de pasar. –Ino tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella sabía lo mucho que me atraía ese chico, lastimosamente, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se llama.

Ya tenía tiempo viéndolo y sabía que estudiaba en la misma universidad que yo, pero no le prestaba mucha atención, para ese tiempo, tenía novio y quería serle fiel hasta mentalmente. De lo que si estaba segura es que el chico estaría dos o tres trimestres más que yo. Yo a penas estaba en la mitad del segundo, él estaría en el cual, ¿Quinto?

Él tenía el cabello de color azabache con mechas azules, largo hasta los hombros, unos ojos negros tan oscuros, que te perdías en ellos.

Su mirada… Lo que más me impactaba.

Tenía la piel nívea, blanca, era de estatura alta… Y siempre venía de forma elegante, pero dejando en claro que tenía un aspecto rockero, tenía dos piercings, dos en la misma oreja izquierda, uno lo tenía en el lóbulo, como un zarcillo, siempre usaba un aro de color negro y otro más arriba, al que llaman "_Hélix_" y un túnel en la oreja derecha… Era pequeño. Nunca había sido amantes de ellos, pero a él le quedaba perfecto.

-No, no lo vi, ¿Cómo estaba vestido? –Adiós lenguaje, hola "Bello". Era el "nombre" que le teníamos puesto.

-Tenía una camisa a cuadros roja con negro, jean negro y sus infaltables, y bueno, los audífonos que siempre carga.

-¿Qué es eso de infaltables? –Hinata preguntó, odiaba cuando Hinata no entendía o simplemente no sabía, de nuestro grupo se podría decir que ella era… ¿La inocente?

-Los _"converse_" negros, Hinata. Siempre los usa. –Yo me había dado cuenta de las veces que lo miraba, siempre observaba su vestimenta, ya que era lo único que me quedaba por ver.

Luego de que mi novio, Kiba, me había engañado, si pude ver bien a los chicos de mi universidad. Los que estudiaban conmigo eran unos bombones, por así decirlo y eso que odio esa palabra para describir a los chicos.

Lastimosamente, algunos eran gays, o bisexuales. Todavía me acuerdo cuando Sai me contó que tenía novia y buscaba placeres en hombres, a mi todavía no se me quita la impresión.

Y recuerdo cuando vi por primera vez al "bello". Bueno, no la primera vez que lo veía, sino la primera vez que me di cuenta de lo bello que era, (De ahí el nombre)

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

Estaba sentada en un lugar de la Uni con Hinata e Ino, hablando de boberías, de cómo Shikamaru quería conquistar a Ino y esas cosas, hasta que lo vi bien. De algún modo se me hacía conocido. Claro, casi todos los días lo veía que pasaba frente mío y lo observaba como un chico más que estudiaba Letras.

Pero ese día me impactó, no se que hubo, ¿Habrá sido la forma en como estaba sentado?, ¿Cómo estaba tranquilo?, ¿En el modo que tomaba el libro? O me habrá cautivado que el estaba leyendo "_Flores en el Ático"_ de V.C. Andrews… Y yo creyendo que era la única loca que leía ese libro y ahí estaba, él leyendo el mismo libro.

-Hinata, él está como lindo, ¿No crees? –A Hinata no le faltó saber quien era, ya que estaba al frente de nosotras y ella solo atinó a sonreír.

-¡Eso! De verdad que si está lindo. –Me dijo y luego Ino miró al muchacho y luego me miró.

-Como te gustan, Sakura, rockeritos y cara de matones. –Ino y Hinata se partieron de risa y yo les seguí, luego de calmarnos, tomé mi teléfono y vi la hora.

-Las 11, chicas, tenemos que ir a ver arte, con la lunática de la profe que tenemos.

-Si, odio a Tenten, no se que fascinación tiene con el arte, si fuera un humano, se lo cogería. –Dijo Ino, Hinata y yo nos reímos de nuevo y tuvimos que pararnos del suelo e ir a donde era la clase.

Le eché una mirada más al "bello" que seguía con su mirada en el libro y seguí hablando con Ino y Hinata hasta llegar al salón.

_**.**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

_**.**_

-Sakura, ¿Cuándo será el día en el que le pienses hablar? –Me dijo Ino. 9:30, la clase todavía estaba lenta.

-No lo se, nunca está solo, siempre está con sus amigas. –Amigas, por decir así, las dos eran muy, pero muy buenas amigas… Lesbianas.

-Ese par que nunca lo deja solo, pero no reclames, has tenido tus oportunidades y no las aprovechas.

-Debo admitir que su mirada me da un poco de miedo. –Ino y Hinata me fulminaron con la mirada. -¿Qué? A que no Hinata, que quieres hablar con Naruto, pero todavía no puedes, soy yo la que hablo por ti. –Seguí copiando la clase. –Así que, Hinata, no me mires de esa manera.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Hinata miraba la pizarra y luego el cuaderno en forma de derrota. Siempre había sido directa, sincera, seria, de un modo despectivo, pero raramente, así me querían. Era media manipuladora y loca. Lo mejor de mi es que soy sarcástica.

-Me ganaste, pero habla con él. –Eso fue lo último que me dijo Hinata, mientras copiaba en su cuaderno la clase. Yo reí con sorna.

11. ¡Por fin! La clase había terminado.

-Sakura, ¿No lo viste? –Me dijo Hinata. –Esta lindo hoy.

-¿Por qué mierdas no veo la puerta? No, Hinata, no lo vi… Pero quiero verlo. Lloraré. –Hice un puchero y las chicas rieron, al final reí y salimos del salón.

Esperamos a que fueran las 11:45 para almorzar, yo estaba atacada del hambre, no había desayunado ya que había llegado tarde a la universidad. Hinata e Ino habían traído su comida, así que ellas esperaron a que yo comprara mi almuerzo, al terminar de comprarlo, ellas fueron a calentar la suya.

Mientras esperaba a que ellas fueran al microondas, lo que hice primero fue escuchar una canción de Björk, "_Army of me_", adoraba esa canción, aunque mis amigas decían que ella era una loca que no cantaba, sino chillar, no les paraba y a parte, estaba escuchando una de un remix que le había hecho la película "_Sucker Punch_". Luego de escuchar esa canción y de saber que las chicas se iban a tardar… La cola para calentar la comida no era nada normal… Empecé a ver videos con mi teléfono.

miss A, SHINee, Super Junior… Adoraba el Kpop. Comencé viendo el video de "_Breathe_", luego "_Sherlock_" y finalizando con "_Sexy, Free and Single_". No se porqué, pero con tanto Kpop, me daban ganas de bailar, pero no era una buena idea, la mesa donde estaba sentada era la que estaba en el patio principal de la Uni, con tal de que lo que hice fue bailar mentalmente.

Siento que se sienta alguien frente mío, y yo concentrada en el video de Super Junior y sobre todo admirando a Eunhyuk. Y creyendo que es Hinata o Ino, empiezo a hablar sola.

-Mira, mira, tu novio Hina… -Me quedo paralizada viendo que tengo al frente mío, nada mas y nada menos que al mismísimo "bello". Al diablo, Hinata. Al diablo, Choi Siwon. Al diablo todo.

-¿Novio? –Por Kami, ¿No podía tener la voz más bella y sexy? Él simplemente era perfecto.

-Una amiga… Que le gusta un chico de este grupo. –Sonreí con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Puedo…? –Él señaló el auricular y yo solo se lo entregué. Quería morir. Él, el "bello", estaba sentado frente a mí, escuchando… ¡Kpop! Por Kami, que vergüenza, pensará que soy una tonta escuchando esta clase de música, que soy una niña. –No es tan malo el ritmo, me gusta. –Sonrió, quería desmayarme de la bella sonrisa que tenía… ¿Ven porque le digo el bello? -¿Cómo se llama el grupo?

-Super Junior. Es muy bueno. –Me perdí en sus ojos. Esos pozos me tenían hipnotizada, era tan perfecto. Yo solo rezaba porque Hina e Ino no aparecieran, que se hubiera dañado un microondas y haya más gente esperando.

-Si, de verdad que si, aunque este no es mi estilo. El mío es más rockero, me gusta el metal y esas cosas así, aunque no me defino como tal. –Él todavía sostenía mi teléfono terminando de ver el video y yo solo lo veía. -¿Este es tu estilo? –Desperté de la hipnosis.

-A mi también me gusta el rock y el metal, como también el Kpop, que es lo que estas escuchando ahora. –Él se sorprendió cuando le dije que teníamos un gusto similar y subió la mirada para verme.

-Pues si, eres polifacética. A veces te vistes de forma rockera, leggins negros con un short encima, una playera de los "_Misfits_" o de "_Metallica_" y con botas, y al día siguiente con una camisa blanca con adornos, una falda que quede más debajo de las rodillas y unos "_converse_" de cualquier color.

¡O por Kami! Me había descrito completamente, yo vestía siempre de esa forma, vestía de forma rockera, luego como si fuera "inocente" (cosa que no soy, lo admito) y luego como digo yo de forma "normal", un jean, camisa y listo.

Yo solo pude sorprenderme de lo "bien" que sabía de mi, ¿Pero, como? Será que…

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, un gusto conocerte. –Él extendió mi mano y yo solo la tomé y sentí atracción con tan solo tocarlo. Y estaba que lloraba de emoción, por fin sabía su nombre.

-Sakura Haruno, un placer. –Sonreí y estuvimos hablando un buen tiempo y todo mi almuerzo murió.

Hablamos de todo, yo tenía clases a las 12:50 y todavía no sabía que hora era. Pero lo único que quería hacer era seguir hablando con él.

Con Sasuke.

Casi que no hablábamos de cuando éramos pequeños y creíamos que existía en coco, o algo parecido. Yo sentía que había una perfecta química entre los dos. Y eso me agradaba. Nos reíamos por todo.

-¿Tienes novio?

-Tenía… Me engañó… -No sabía porque, pero sentí que cuando le dije que no tenía novio, había suspirado de alivio… -Creía que estábamos bien, pero fui a darle una sorpresa a su casa…

-…Y él te la dio a ti. –Terminó Sasuke, yo solo asentí y el sonrió. No de mala gana. –Pues… Algo así me sucedió, mi error fue darle una segunda oportunidad, pero volvió a hacerme lo mismo, ahí si la dejé. –Yo solo lo miré y tenía la mirada un poco triste. Aun con la mirada baja, seguía hablándome. -¿Cómo se llama el bastardo?

-¡Ah! No quiero recordarlo… Se llama Sai. –Sasuke solo se me quedó viendo impresionado. -¿Qué?

-No, nada, a lo mejor son coincidencias. –Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a ver las fotos. – ¿Será esta… La chica que encontraste con el bastardo? –Miré la foto y estaba una despampanante pelirroja. La miro bien y me acuerdo de aquel día.

-¡Kami! Es ella… Que pequeño es el mundo, sinceramente. ¿Ella era tu…? –No terminé la frase, el solo asintió y le vi frustración en la mirada.

-No importa, no volveré a toparme con Karin. –Y así es como se llamaba la ex novia de Sasuke.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-Yo igual, pero estamos montados en el mismo barco, y casualidad de que los que eran nuestra pareja estaban juntos. Es como irónico. –El sonrió, pero seguía con esa mirada, no quería volver a verla.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hora es? –No tenía más nada que decir, pero si estaba impaciente por saber la hora. Sasuke miró su teléfono y luego me miró.

-Las 2, ¿Por qué? –Las 2…

-¡Las 2! ¿Cómo que las dos? ¿Seguro? –El me mostró la hora y yo no había comido, falté a clases y luego… Todo se me olvidó cuando el me tomó de las manos y lo miré.

-Despreocúpate, a lo mejor tus amigas le dirán al profesor que no fuiste por "x" situación. Algo se les ocurrirá. –En algo tenía razón, a Ino siempre se le ocurría cualquier cosa, espero que haya dicho algo con mi situación.

-Esta es la hora que yo salgo, ya no tiene caso ir a clases. –Él sonrió y dejó de tomarme las manos. Las extrañé. Eran perfectamente suaves, grandes, tanto que mis dos manos estuvieron tapadas por las suyas. –Pero todavía tengo los bolsos de las chicas, ¿Dónde estarán?

-De seguro espiando lo que estamos haciendo, anda, mira para todos lados y las vas a encontrar riendo o diciendo algo. –Le hice caso, dejé de mirarlo para mirar a mi alrededor y ahí estaban, exactamente detrás de Sasuke y estaban riendo y señalando y haciéndome muecas. Reí y volví a mirar a Sasuke.

-Pues, tuviste razón, están allá sentadas riendo, esas idiotas. –Sasuke rió y yo detrás de él. No se cuando el dejó de reír, pero yo seguía en lo mismo. Y sin previo aviso, me tomó del rostro.

-Eres muy bonita, Sakura. Bella es la palabra. Se que esta es la primera vez que hablamos y disculpa el atrevimiento, pero como no sabía tu nombre, te decía para mis adentros "bella". –Quise reír, no podía creer que nos teníamos el mismo apodo. Yo creo que empecé a enrojecerme, pues sentía calor en mis mejillas.

-¿En serio? –No lo miraba, estaba muy apenada como para mirarlo, pero el subió mi rostro y me miró serio.

-En serio, yo nunca he dicho una mentira. –Luego de decir eso, me besó la mano y yo solo lo miré extrañada, pero alagada. En ese instante, miré a donde estaba Ino que hacía como loca para que yo la viera. En eso se tocó la muñeca con la otra mano. Sí, ya era muy tarde y yo sin comer. –¿Que tal si salimos el viernes?

Eso me tomó por desprevenida, pero acepté asintiendo la cabeza y luego con una sonrisa. –Seguro. –Nos dimos el numero de teléfono y luego el tomó las cosas de las chicas y yo mi bolso y mi comida ya helada.

-Disculpa por no haberte dicho que comieras.

-No hay problema, como cuando llegue a casa, y bueno… Con respecto a la comida que tengo aquí… -La alcé y en ese momento apareció Naruto con Shikamaru, Naruto me había arrebatado la comida.

-¡Mía! Vámonos Shikamaru. –Naruto había salido corriendo y subió las escaleras.

-Que problemático. Hola Sakura. –En eso se fue Shikamaru caminando detrás de Naruto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y yo todavía estaba como impactada por lo que había sucedido.

-¡Te la pago mañana, Sakura! –Subí la cabeza, Naruto estaba en la planta alta y luego se fue a un salón, yo solo reí y le hice una señal con el pulgar arriba y luego con el del medio.

-¡Naruto, bastardo! –Él solo sacó la lengua. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que andaba con Sasuke. Me di la vuelta y el solo estaba riendo. Le seguí.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya te "deshiciste" de la comida. ¿Qué tal, que si cuando salimos, te pago toda la comida que quieras comer?

-Seguro, pero te advierto, seré pequeña y flaca, pero como bastante. Hoy no fue uno de esos días, pero verás. –Él sonrió y tomó también su morral.

-Entonces… ¿Nos estamos viendo?

-Seguro. –Sonreí y luego se despidió con un beso que me dejó helada. A pesar de que solo fue un roce, me encantó. Quería que me besara de nuevo.

-Nos vemos, Sakura. –Y… Se fue.

En eso vinieron mis locas amigas a quitarme los bolsos que tenía en las manos y yo todavía pensando en un beso con Sasuke.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué hace? ¿En que trimestre está? ¿Por qué no respondes? –Esa era Ino quien no dejaba de preguntar.

-¿Por qué no te callas? –Le dije yo y ella rodó los ojos como si estuviera molesta y luego sonrió. No me preguntó más nada, sino cuando ya habíamos salido de la universidad.

-Se llama Sasuke, está en el quinto trimestre ¡Yo lo dije! –Las chicas se me quedaron viendo con cara de "Tu ganas". –Tenemos casi que los mismos gustos y es tan bello…

Las chicas me empujaron y yo solo esta riendo con ellas, ese día fue mágico, y lo mejor de todo, es que nos veríamos todos los días.

**.**

**Sasuke's Pov**

**.**

Desde que ella me pasó por al frente por primera vez, con su falda que la hacía ver elegante y su camisa de color rosa claro, solo soñaba con el momento en el que yo le hablara, que ella me sonriera de esa manera en como lo hace con sus amigos, tan cálida, tan espectacular… Tan bella. Ese fue el apodo que le puse y así quedará hasta que me sepa su nombre.

Cuando llegué a la universidad, todavía era muy temprano para mi próxima clase y en eso saque el libro de "_Flores en el Ático_", la historia es un poco para mujeres, no sabía porqué, pero me atrapó la historia cuando la leí. Esta sería la segunda vez que leería el libro.

Hubo un momento en el que me sentía observado, sin subir el rostro, empecé a mirar quien sería, así que la vi. Ella estaba observándome como asombrada y luego le dijo algo a su amiga, ella me miró y sonrió, su otra amiga rubia al parecer dijo algo que todas comenzaron a reírse, "bella" vio su teléfono, y al momento, ellas se habían ido. Ella dio un vistazo a donde estaba yo y luego volvió a hablar con sus amigas.

En ese momento no sabía que pensar, si habrían estado hablando de mi o del libro.

Estaba sentado en el patio de la universidad, cuando veo a "bella" con sus amigas, ella ya tenía su comida y solo estaba esperando a que sus amigas regresaran de donde estaba el micro.

Uno, dos, tres… Pasaban los minutos y ella ni se inmutaba de mi presencia, de que yo estaba frente de ella, solo me faltaba caminar unos cuantos pasos y estaba sentada junto a ella.

Dejé que pasara un minuto más y luego me senté frente de ella, no sabía que era yo y empezó a hablar.

-Hinata, si tardan tanto ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –Y luego dejaba de hablar, seguía viendo videos, todavía no sabia de que era, pero ella estaba emocionada y no le quitaba la mirada.

-Ino, ¿Qué vas a comer? –Y todavía no subía la cabeza.

-Mira, mira, tu novio Hina… -Y en ese momento había subido su rostro y se había conseguido con el mío.

Hablamos de todo y por fin pude saber su nombre, Sakura Haruno, le quedaba perfecto. Le conté sobre el apodo que le tenía y supo sobrellevarlo.

Siempre había querido conocerla, me parecía una persona interesante (a parte de su cabello rosa), esos ojos jades cautivantes, tenía unas curvas preciosas y era tan pequeña, que tan solo imaginar eso, quería protegerla.

Sus atributos eran pequeños, pero así sería mejor, no me gustaba una mujer con los senos tan grandes. Y hoy había notado que ella tenía un tatuaje en el hombro en forma de corazón y luego me había dicho que tenía otro en la espalda, en la parte baja, tenía escrito en japonés su nombre.

Y eso si me había tomado por sorpresa, pues no sabía que a ella le gustaran esas cosas. Y hasta estaba planeando hacerse otro en la muñeca, una nota musical. Pero que lo que nunca se habría de hacer, era un túnel. Me puse serio cuando dijo eso, pues creí que me estaba diciendo que no le gustaba con el mío.

-No quiero decir que se vea feo, al contrario, se te ve muy bien. No a todos les va un túnel. Por ejemplo… -Me empezó a hablar sobre su prima, que se había hecho uno y le había que dado horrible y empezó a reír.

Adoraba eso de ella.

Luego de que se había enterado de que eran las dos, se puso como loca. Hablamos hasta las cuatro, eso era muy tarde. Por nuestra parte, aunque de todos modos, ninguno de los dos tenía clase a esa hora.

Al despedirnos, no pude evitar querer besarle, ella era tan provocativa, que lo hice y ya, estaba esperando la cachetada, pero no llegó. Ella solo se quedó impactada y hasta creo que le gustó, bajó la mirada y luego la subió.

Yo quería besarla de nuevo, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía alejarla de mi tan pronto solo por querer un beso.

-Nos vemos, Sakura. –Ella se despidió con la mano y me fui, y no se porque, pero me quedé esperando a que ella me siguiera para seguir hablando, pero cuando volteo, veo que las amigas, de seguro, la estaban bombardeando con preguntas de quien era yo.

Dejé las cosas así por hoy, ya que mañana sería otro día y nos podríamos ver y hablar más, claro, que ella entre a clases y que coma su almuerzo. Yo esperaré al viernes, aunque faltaban solo dos días.

.

.

.

_"La belleza que atrae rara vez coincide con la belleza que enamora_"

José Ortega y Gasset

si me equivoco en algo en otros capitulos futuros diganmelo plis

los amy! (significa que los amo! 3)


	2. Conociendo A Esa Persona 2

mmmmm... bueno tengo unas pocas cosas que decir

1° los primeros 2 capitulos que subire no son mios son de IsaBellaE una chica que me dejo continuar con su historia gracias ! IsaBellaE-chan

2° pues que es el primer fic que hago bueno continuo jejeje soy muy joven para ser abucheada por una historia

3°mmmm que... mmmm... ya n o se me ocurre nada solo decir gracias

4° ya se que mas escribir

5° naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a kishimoto-sama jejeje (eso era lo que se me ocurrio)

6° pasenla bien leyendoooooo

Nos seguíamos viendo en las horas libres, en los almuerzos. Comíamos juntos, donde yo estaba, él estaba esperándome, sabía que yo siempre me sentaba en aquella esquina con mis amigas y era factible de que él estaría ahí. Me sorprendía, pero el viernes no lo hizo, ese día en el que íbamos a salir.

No lo vi en todo el santo día, me preguntaba en donde estaba, pero no me defraudé.

Al mediodía, estaba esperándome en la salida de la universidad con una pose extremadamente sexy, sentí mis mejillas arder. Yo iba hacia allá, cuando tristemente, pasó lo que tenía que pasar…

No podía salir con él.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. Hoy no puedo salir contigo, se que ya acabaron mis clases de hoy, pero tengo que quedarme en la biblioteca, lo que estoy investigando no lo encuentro en internet. Y es para el lunes y yo… -Tapó mi boca con su mano, abrí los ojos como platos y solo se echó a reír, levanté mi ceja derecha preguntándome que le pasaba. Y luego destapó mi boca.

-Te iba a decir lo mismo, hoy no podremos salir, también tengo que entregar un trabajo… ¡Para hoy! Y tengo hasta las 5 para investigar. –Yo solo moví la cabeza y abrí un poco la boca.

-Todo para última hora, típico. –El sonrió y yo le seguí.

-Pero, por lo menos podemos ir a la biblioteca juntos. Podemos ayudarnos.

-¿Y se supone que ayudarte con que? ¿Se te olvidó? Soy del segundo trimestre y tú vas por el quinto, es muy diferente. –Él se me quedó mirando impresionado, pero creo que también vi algo de seriedad.

-¿Y? Eso no quiere decir que no podamos ayudarnos, lo mío es fácil, ven vamos. –Tomó mi mano y nos fuimos a la biblioteca de la universidad. No se porque, pero me gustaba estar ahí, era espaciosa, llena de libros de todo. A pesar que la universidad era humanística, también había libros de ciencia y de ingeniería. Era muy impresionante esa biblioteca. –No te hipnotices, son solo libros. –Me decía Sasuke.

-¡Oye! Por lo menos a mi me gusta leer, no se a ti. –Él sonrió y se fue a buscar su "preciado" libro a la biblioteca virtual. Colocas el nombre del libro y te aparecen algunos que tengan título parecido. -¿Qué estás buscando?

-Algo… Relacionado con la historia de la lingüística… Mi tema es muy largo. –Él estaba concentrado escribiendo la cota del libro en un papel. -¿Tu no vas a buscar algún libro? –Me decía sin despegar los ojos del papel. Yo asentí y me senté a buscar algo con la literatura española.

Buscaba y buscaba, pero había dos opciones, o no quería buscarlo ó es que realmente no quería hacerlo. Sasuke ya había buscado por lo menos 3 libros y yo estaba todavía en la biblioteca virtual. Hasta que por fin logré dar con dos libros.

-¿Encontraste algo? –Sasuke me había impresionado, ya que estaba copiando la cota de los libros para irlos a buscar.

-Si, pude encontrar estos dos.

-Literatura española… ¿Con quien la ves?

-Con Asuma.

-Mi sentido pésame. –Sí, él se estaba burlando por que había elegido a ese profesor. Era muy estricto. Cuando había dicho que quería ver esa materia con Asuma, me habían dicho si yo estaba loca, yo no entendía y nadie tuvo la osadía de decirme que era uno de los profesores más duros de esa materia. Me enteré tan solo él había pasado por el umbral de la puerta del salón. Ni Hinata ni Ino estaban conmigo en esa materia.

-Baja la voz. Total, no voy tan mal con él.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Con cuanto llevas su materia? –Se equivocó de chica si piensa burlarse.

-16 de 20. –Él se sorprendió, volteó rápidamente a donde estaba yo y yo lo miraba con una sonrisa en mi rostro, reía con sorna. Volví a lo mío y él solo se quedó viéndome. -¿Con quien la viste tu?

-Con su esposa, Kurenai.

-Por lo menos no andabas con el corre, corre que tengo yo. –Sasuke rió bajo y yo le seguí, terminé de copiar las cotas y el nombre de los libros y fui a donde estaba una muchacha que nos podía hacer el favor de buscar los libros.

-No, pero de todos modos era estricta a la hora de los trabajos.

-Entonces… Ya que andamos hablando de eso de los profesores, dime con quien debo ver en el 3er trimestre. –Estábamos todavía esperando a que la muchacha nos entregara los libros.

-Bien… Mete inglés con Kakashi, a pesar de que es un flojo, es muy bueno. Análisis con Kurenai, Literatura con Jiraiya…

-Aquí tienes los libros, guapetón. –Le dijo la muchacha que nos buscaba los libros a Sasuke. –Toma. –Me dijo en tono desgano y yo solo la miré extrañada. Tomé mis libros y fuimos a buscar una mesa desocupada.

-"_Aquí tienes los libros, guapetón"_ -Remedé a la chica y luego miré a Sasuke, pero al parecer eso no le causaba gracia. Fuimos a una mesa a tratar de hacer nuestros trabajos y nos pusimos en marcha.

_Esto es incómodo_. –Pensaba. Metí la pata hasta al fondo, desde que le dije eso, no hemos vuelto a hablar. Yo pensando en eso, mientras Sasuke hacía su trabajo con normalidad. Así no es como quería pasar el viernes con él. Tenía que hacer algo.

-¿Cómo vas? –Me preguntó él. Sasuke había cerrado su libro, al parecer en todo ese tiempo había adelantado parte de su trabajo y yo seguía sin tener algo concreto.

-Pues… Supongo que bien. Pero hay algunas cosas que me cuestan entender, pero ahí voy. –Le sonreí, pero no sirvió de nada. Sasuke tomó mi libro y comenzó a ojear. Yo solo lo miraba, pero también me sentía triste.

-Ya me acuerdo de esta parte, ven, que te voy a explicar. –Sasuke me explicaba lo que yo no entendía, habían palabras que no sabía su significado y no tenía a la mano un libro de sinónimos como para saberlo. -¿Entendiste?

-Muy bien. –Sonreí. –Ahora si puedo continuar con mi trabajo. –Yo escribía mientras el observaba lo que hacía, por un momento no me había molestado, hasta que vi que él en ningún momento abrió su libro. -¿No vas a terminarlo?

-Ya lo terminé.

-Y que largo… Mentiroso… -Sasuke sonrió y por fin le había quitado lo amargado de su rostro y me atreví a preguntarle. -¿Por qué te pusiste así de arisco cuando remedé a la muchacha? –Su rostro se volvió pasivo, más no se molestó.

-Cada vez que vengo a la biblioteca, ella está, siento que me acecha y eso me pone del tanto nervioso y molesto. Odio cuando la tengo que ver, ya no la soporto. Siempre venía a la biblioteca los viernes, luego cambié para los martes. Primero me sentía bien, pues ya que ella no estaba, hasta que hubo un martes que estuvo, había cambiado su horario… Eso me asusta.

Yo solo lo observaba, pues si que la chica estaba loca por verlo, ni siquiera yo estaba así de obsesionada de ver a Sasuke, si lo veía bien, sino mala suerte, pero tampoco es para acecharlo así como lo hacía ella.

-Pues… Si que tienes motivos para asustarte. –Él solo asintió y se me prendió el foco. – ¿Te importa si hago algo? Y espero no te ofendas. Espérame aquí. –Tenía que salvarlo de esa mujer. No se como, pero me paré y fui a donde estaba esa chica. –¡Oye!

-¿Si? Oh… -Ella volteó y se me quedó mirando feo. -¿Vas a devolver algún libro?

-No. Solo quiero que dejes a mi novio en paz, o verás como te rompo la maldita cara, si te vuelvo a ver por aquí o si me entero que estas hostigando a mi novio, te las verás conmigo. Y porque seas pequeña, no quiere decir que no lo haga. –No se que cara habré puesto cuando estaba hablando con ella, ni se que tono habré utilizado como para que ella se hubiera asustado un poco, pero con el pequeño coraje que le quedaba habló.

-¿Y si no que? –Gracias por preguntar.

-Te delataré donde el rector e iré a la estación de policía para decir que estas acosándolo, ¿Quieres prisión, niña? –Ella negó con la cabeza y miró a donde estaba Sasuke, pero le tapé la visión. Miré mis uñas pintadas de color rojo oscuro. –Sabías… ¿Que si una persona acosa, la pueden meter a la prisión por lo menos un año? Y de que… -La miré. – ¿Si el grado de obsesión es muy grande, te meten en un asilo? –Ella volvió a negar… Gracias a mi madre que estudia derecho, se algunas cosas cuando ella me habla sobre eso. –Pues ya lo sabes… Deja de acosarlo, perseguirlo y ni siquiera lo mires… Te estaré observando. –Puse dos dedos en mis ojos y luego la señalé, me di media vuelta y fui a donde estaba Sasuke.

-¿Qué le hiciste? Esta temblando de miedo.

-Pues… Digamos que no volverá a molestarte. –Sonreí y le hice una señal de paz.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –Todavía no cabía que la chica, cuando miraba a nuestra mesa, enrojecía y volteaba a ver a otro sitio. Tuve que admitirlo.

-Le dije que eras mi novio. –Sasuke me volteó a ver sorprendido. –Y le hable de cosas legales, como decirle a la policía y esas cosas.

-Sakura…

-Se que lo que hice esta mal, pero no podía soportar esa mirada tuya y la tipa esa me cae mal…

-¡Shhh! –Me mandaron a callar y fue cuando caí en cuenta que había hablado un poco alto.

-_Lo siento_. –Y seguí hablando con Sasuke. –Y lo lamento si hice algo mal. –Sasuke solo negaba con la cabeza y con una mirada sorprendida, bajo la cabeza y sonrió.

-Gracias por eso. –Me abrazó. Sencillamente lo hizo y me sentí feliz, como si nunca nadie me hubiera abrazado, como si fuera la primera vez que sentía el calor de una persona. ¿Era esto sentirse enamorada? Si es así, que perdure. Me fascina.

-De nada. –Le correspondí el abrazo, que para mi duró mucho tiempo y cuanto pasó ¿3... 5 segundos? Nos separamos, no quise, pero no podíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo así.

-¿Ya terminaste el trabajo? –Me preguntó, había cambiado su semblante completamente y yo solo estaba feliz, casi saltaba en un pie.

-Me falta poco, ¿Ya que hora es? –Sasuke miró su reloj de mano y sonrió.

-Son las 3 de la tarde. -¿Han pasado 3 horas desde que entramos? ¡Wow! ¿Tan rápido? -¡Si! Pasó el tiempo volando. –Es como si me hubiera leído la mente.

-¿Y que tanto ríes tu? –Acordándome de lo de hace rato.

-Que tenemos tiempo para salir por lo menos a comer. Por aquí cerca queda un buen lugar para comer, finalizas y vamos, ¿Qué dices? –Estaba dudosa, ya que le había dicho a mi madre que llegaría temprano a casa y creo que estaba haciendo caras de "no", pero terminó por convencerme cuando dijo esas 5 palabras.

-Es un "_Todo lo que quieras comer"_. –Listo, me convenció.

-Seguro, vamos. –Le sonreí y terminé de hacer mi trabajo, faltaba retocarlo y lo había terminado en 15 minutos.

-¿Listo? –Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y él sonrió. –Bien, ahora déjame llevarle este trabajo al profesor Sarutobi y nos vamos. –Yo sonreí. Nos levantamos, tomamos los libros y los dejamos donde estaba la tipa acosadora, que ahora por mi amenaza, ni se acercó a pedirnos los libros. Sasuke y yo reímos porque era muy gracioso, ya que ella le había dicho a otra muchacha que los retirara ella.

-Pobre chica, la dejaste mal, Sakura. –Yo seguía viendo a la muchacha, pero en vez de sentirme mal, me sentía bien. No es que sea mala (Realmente lo soy) pero no me movió ningún sentimiento dejarla en ese estado.

-Mañana se le pasará. –Sasuke rió alto y otra vez nos mandaron a callar. –Mejor salgamos de aquí. –Él solo asintió, mientras sus labios se apretaban para no poder reír y yo tenía la mano en la boca.

Al salir de la biblioteca nos reímos como pudimos y mientras lo dejábamos de hacer nos mirábamos y luego todo fue un silencio sepulcral. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo nos mirábamos. Negros contra jades, era una batalla para ver quien se contenía más.

Sasuke solo me dio un beso en la frente y se fue caminando hacia el salón. Sin moros en la costa, zapateé fuerte mi pie derecho contra el suelo y luego me fui detrás de Sasuke. ¿En serio me tenía que dejar así?

-¿En que salón está tu profesor?

-En el S3. Queda en el piso de abajo. –Miro por el pasillo y veo el panorama.

-¿Y entonces, para que subimos? –Él me empujó hacia un salón y luego cerró la puerta. Después de eso, tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó sin tantos miramientos. Lo seguí.

¡De esto es lo que estaba hablando!

El beso fue intenso, ni en sueños hubiera imaginado que Sasuke besara así, tan sensual, tan rítmico, tan… Tan… ¡Es todo un Dios! Nos separamos por la falta de aire y nos miramos uno del otro.

-Tenía tantas ganas de hacer esto. –Él rió y yo lo seguí.

-Pues… Quería que lo hicieras. –Él sonrió más, cerró los ojos y yo puse mis manos en sus brazos.

-Y que bien que no se contuvieron. –Se escuchó una voz al final del salón. Los dos nos alertamos y volteamos lentamente hacia el salón. Estaba un muchacho al final del salón sentado con una laptop. Yo tapé mi boca y Sasuke solo se rió. –Soy Jūgo. Esto que acabó de pasar, no se lo diré a nadie. Lo juro. –Hizo una cruz sobre su corazón y luego mostró la palma de su mano.

-De acuerdo. –Le dijo Sasuke y salimos lo más rápido que pudimos de ese salón. Sentía mis mejillas arder no por el simple hecho del beso, sino porque alguien nos estaba viendo.

Desde que habíamos salido del salón, no nos decíamos nada, pero nos echábamos unas miradas de complicidad y luego nos reímos. Sasuke entregó su trabajo y luego nos fuimos de la universidad para irnos al lugar que tanto Sasuke me había dicho.

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's Pov**

No sabía que podía haber una persona dentro de aquel salón. Yo miraba a Sakura y lo que encontraba en su cara era una gran sonrisa y tocaba sus labios constantemente. Si no paraba de hacer eso, iba a pasar de nuevo.

Le entregué mi trabajo al profesor Sarutobi y nos fuimos de la universidad. Como el lugar que le había dicho a Sakura quedaba cerca de la U, fuimos caminando. Si la comida del cafetín parecía vomito, venía a este lugar. _Ramen Place_.

Es un "_todo lo que quieras comer_". No se si soy yo, pero creo que cuando dije eso, Sakura se animó.

Cuando entramos al lugar, a Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos. Parecía una niña en una dulcería.

-Mira, mira… ¡Oh! –Sakura señalaba y me daba codazos para que viera. Estaba impresionada. Habían diferentes barras de comida, estaban las ensaladas, las carnes hasta había una de sushi y de jugos. -¡Vamos! –Sakura me tomó del brazo y fuimos a recoger los platos.

Mientras ella veía, ojeaba y hasta asqueaba algunas cosas, yo solo me serví los mismo, carne y una gran cantidad de tomates, unos 5 roles california y un jugo de naranja. Me fui a una mesa, a esta hora no había mucha gente. Me senté y cuando ya estaba decidido a comer, vi como Sakura iba y venía de la mesa. Y cuando me doy cuenta, Sakura había agarrado 4 platos de comida…

-¿¡4 platos! –Ella solo sonrió, mientras yo veía mis dos platos pobres. Cuando ella había regresado, traía un té.

-Te dije que comía bastante. –Empezó por la ensalada que se había preparado: lechuga, tomate, cebolla y pepinillos, los condimentó con vinagre y sal.

Yo solo comencé a comerme mi carne y pequeños trozos de tomate para acompañar. Yo ya había terminado, mientras ella comía pequeños trozos de carne. Luego se comió 10 roles diferentes de sushi y al final, una ensalada de puro palmito(1). Ella me ofrecía, pero yo me negaba, hasta que tuve que por lo menos aceptar un _tiger roll_.

Cuando había acabado de comer, se tomó su té y luego se recostó sobre la silla.

-Quiero más.

-¡¿Qué! Si comiste tremendo banquete. –Yo estaba impresionado. Era un pozo sin fondo. De solo pensar eso, me dieron ganas de reírme.

-¿Y de que te ríes tu? –Sakura había puesto una cara de estar enojada, pero realmente no lo estaba.

-Que eres un pozo sin fondo. –Ella sonrió y se levantó.

-Siempre me lo dicen, voy a agarrar más sushi, está bueno. –Fue a la barra de sushi y cuando volvió se había traído unos 6. A lo mejor eso era lo que le faltaba para rellenar. -¿No quieres? –Yo solo negué con la cabeza, ella subió los hombros diciendo que no lo importaba y volvió a comer.

-¿Quiénes te lo dicen? –Ella solo arrugó la nariz –Que eres un pozo sin fondo. –Ella cerró los ojos y terminó de tragar.

-Mi mamá, mi hermano, mi prima, mis tíos. Eso quieres decir, todo el mundo. –Sonrió y se comió el último roll que quedaba en el plato. –Creo que con esto ya estoy bien. –Yo reí y llamé a un camarero para que me diera la cuenta.

Que bueno que este lugar solo hay que pagar por persona y no por plato, ahora ya estaría en la quiebra total.

-Vámonos. –Le había dicho a Sakura, ella asintió y nos fuimos del lugar.

-Se come muy bien ahí. ¿Cuándo encontraste el lugar?

-Cambiaron al cocinero del cafetín…

-Ya con eso me lo dijiste todo. –Sakura rió. –Sí, ahora la comida de ahí sabe rara o se ve rara.

-Sí. Y lo conseguí fue cuando bajaba caminando. Siempre al mediodía esta lleno y hasta cola hacen para entrar, así que, cuando eran como las 3 de la tarde, bajé y probé la comida y así es como iba para allá. Pero como yo la pido para llevar, algunas veces, no tengo que hacer cola.

-¡Que bien! –Ella sonrió y puso uno de sus mechones rosas detrás de la oreja derecha, ya que hacía viento y le tapaba la cara. No me importaba si estaba en un lugar público, la besé ahí mismo.

Nos separamos y ella me miró ruborizada. -¿Qué haces?

-Besarte, ¿Qué más?

-Yo se eso bobo. –Ella me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y luego rió. -¿Pero, en la calle?

-¿Y? Nadie nos conoce. –Sakura se me quedó viendo y luego miró a su alrededor. Sin rodeos, me abrazó y se quedó un buen tiempo, yo le seguí y estuvimos un rato así de juntos.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos. –Me dice y se adelanta, yo solo la miro caminar. Tenía puesta una camisa larga que le llegaba a los muslos de color blanca con gotas negras, al parecer la había hecho ella. Unos pantalones negros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y unos _converse_ blancos.

Yo lo sigo con pasos largos y le tomo de la mano, ella no puso resistencia alguna. Su mano quedaba justa a la mía.

Estuvimos así por todo el camino, nos reíamos de las personas que veíamos, hablábamos sobre las cosas para la semana que viene, con la universidad y eso. Ella me hablaba de sus amigas Hinata e Ino y yo le contaba sobre Tayuya y Konan. Sakura estaba en lo cierto, ellas eran lesbianas. Los dos reímos; y mi único amigo hombre era Neji. Casi igual de serio los dos.

-Si conocieras a Naruto, los dos se odiarían, tanto que terminarían siendo los mejores amigos. –Dudé cuando me dijo eso, ya que había descrito al tal Naruto, me pareció la molestia total.

Casi que sin darnos cuenta, habíamos caminado hasta que la hora dio las 7 de la noche.

-Mi mamá debe de estar furiosa conmigo, déjame llamarla. –Buscó su teléfono en el bolso y llamó. -¿Aló?... Si, ya se mamá, debí avisarte… -Ella hablaba con su mamá y a veces gritaba, de seguro que debió de estar preocupada por no haber llamado antes. –Seguro, llego dentro de media hora. Debo irme a mi casa.

-Seguro, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Claro, porque no. –La acompañé hasta la puerta de su casa. No estábamos lejos si tomábamos el metro. Nos quedamos en dos estaciones después y caminamos 4 cuadras más. Nos quedamos al frente de una casa. –Llegamos.

-Bueno, espero tu mamá no esté molesta por que estés llegando a esta hora. –Ella se me quedó mirando neutra, con esos ojos jades que tanto me encantan. Luego hizo una mueca con su boca.

-No, ya le dije que estaba haciendo. No me va a decir nada. –Sonrió y mostró la señal de paz. –No te preocupes. ¿Tú vives cerca?

-Una estación más del metro. –Sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-¿En serio? Pero es casi nada, hasta se puede ir caminando.

-Sí, pero ya es muy tarde. Entonces… -Le sostuve el rostro con mi mano derecha. -¿Nos vemos el lunes?

-¡Sakura! –Una señora estaba en el umbral de la puerta con sus dos brazos en la cintura y nos miraba déspota. Yo quité mi mano de su rostro y nos tensamos.

-¡Sí, mamá! –Sakura dio un grito y la mamá volvió a entrar azotando la puerta de entrada. –Y sí, Sasuke, nos vemos el lunes. –Ella tomó mi mano y la sostuvo con la suya.

-Entonces, adiós Sakura. –Ella soltó mi mano, le di un ligero beso y me di media vuelta.

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's Pov**

Esto no podía quedarse así.

-¡Sasuke! –Él volteó y yo voy corriendo detrás de el, le rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana, como si lo fuera a perder pronto, como si fuera el último que me daría con él.

Sasuke me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos e intensificó el beso. Nos separamos por la falta de aire. ¡Maldito aire! Él se me quedó mirando fijamente y todavía estábamos abrazados, no quería separarme, con tan poco tiempo de conocernos, estar con él me parecía de lo más cómodo, como si nos hubiéramos conocido de toda la vida.

-Espero un beso así el lunes. –Me dijo él, me besó la frente y yo solo reía y lo miraba, esos pozos negros tan encantadores e hipnotizantes.

-Espéralo. –Le besé castamente los labios y nos separamos. Él se despidió de mí con otro beso en la frente y yo solo lo vi alejarse. Traía una camisa vino tinto larga, un jean negro y converse rojos.

Finalmente entré a la casa y mi mamá me estaba esperando en la sala. Estaba furiosa. Sí, le había mentido a Sasuke sobre eso.

-Mamá…

-¿Quién era ese chico? –Eso fue lo único que me preguntó.

-Sasuke Uchiha, mamá… Déjame explicar…

-¡No importa, Sakura! Después de que dejaste a ese tarado de Kiba, quería que te consiguieras a alguien espectacular. -… ¿Qué? –Y está como lindo ese tal Sasuke. Mmm…

-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo se, pero ese nombre me suena conocido. –Mi mamá empezó a buscar en sus cajones y yo solo me senté en el sillón y prendí el televisor.

-¿Conocido de donde?

-No lo sé, cuando me acuerde te aviso. –Eso tardaría un buen tiempo. Mi mamá siguió buscando, fue a su cuarto, bajaba y buscaba de nuevo en los cajones de la sala, luego se fue a otro cuarto y ahí fue cuando gritó de emoción.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué sucede?

-Sabía que se me hacía tan familiar, ¡claro! Sasuke Uchiha, mira. –Mi mamá me había mostrado una foto y era Sasuke de pequeño.

-¿Cómo rayos tienes eso, mamá? –Le dije mientras señalaba la foto. No la quería ni tocar.

-¿En serio no te acuerdas? –Yo solo levanté la ceja.

-Acordarme, ¿de qué? –Ella me mostró otra foto y era una foto escolar, de esas que te tomas con toda la clase y era de un preescolar.

-Estudiaste con Sasuke hasta segundo grado, mi niña, ¿No te acuerdas? –Tomé por fin la foto con mis manos y ahí estaba yo…

¡Y Sasuke! En serio había estudiado con él de pequeños. Él estaba en un extremo y yo en otro.

-¡Awww! Sakura, mira esta foto, fue la última que les tomamos a ustedes. –Agarré la foto y cuando veo, era una de Sasuke y yo abrazados. ¿Cómo es que no me acordaba? –A lo mejor es porque estabas muy pequeña. –Como si me hubiera leído la mente.

-En serio no me acuerdo. –Y por eso creía que ya lo conocía de antes.

Bueno, por lo menos se que debo llevarle estas fotos a Sasuke, morirá de la risa y de impresión cuando le cuente que éramos amigos de antes y estudiábamos juntos.

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's Pov**

Al llegar a casa, mi madre me recibió con un abrazo y mi padre solo con un saludo formal.

-¿Estas bien, hijo? Creía que te había pasado algo. –Me decía mi madre dándome besos en el cabello.

-Si, mamá, estoy bien. Ya deja de hacer eso.

-Lo siento, estaba muy preocupada. –Ella fue a la cocina y luego escuché como alguien bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Hermanito! ¿Qué tal tu salida? –Me decía mi hermano, Itachi, revoloteándome los cabellos.

-No hagas eso. Me fue bien, ¿Para que quieres saber? –Él se sentó en un sillón frente mío y empezamos a hablar.

-¿Se habrá acordado? –Decía mientras se acostaba en el sillón.

-No lo se, lo dudo mucho. –Imité la misma acción que él.

-Díselo… Ella me supongo que sabrá manejar la situación.

-Hmp

-Me acuerdo cuando venías a casa y decías que tenías una novia. –Itachi se volvió a sentar y yo solo lo miré acostado. –_Sakura es mi novia, ella me dijo que si_. –Le lancé una almohada y él solo se fue de la sala riendo. -¡Dile, tarado!

Sonreí y luego miré al techo. Yo si me acordaba de que Sakura estudió conmigo hasta el segundo grado. Ella se había retirado del colegio y yo me había quedado con Neji, tanto fue mi amigo que vinimos a estudiar juntos Letras. Yo quería ser escritor y él quería ser editor o hasta tener su propia editorial.

_Tal vez le diga el lunes_. –Cerré los ojos y me quedé un rato en el sillón. Y con tal de que si terminamos saliendo hoy. Ironía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"El más bello instante del amor, el único que verdaderamente nos embriaga, es este preludio: el beso."_

Paul Geraldy

**.**

**.**

**.**

jejejejeje tengo tarea y no la eh hecho muajajaja soy mala

no es cierto (lo de que soy mala la verdad no eh hecho tarea)

mmmmm... **¿reviews?**


End file.
